


《木叶高中之宇智波佐助真的没有女装癖》

by UchihaJuyi



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaJuyi/pseuds/UchihaJuyi





	《木叶高中之宇智波佐助真的没有女装癖》

鼬和佐助匆匆回家，没有一点想在外面逗留的意思。  
进屋之后鼬就把身上的长袍脱下挂在衣架上，毕竟是夏天，穿个黑色的长袍可是很热的。虽然鼬很想去冲澡，但想了想还是先让佐助去洗吧。  
佐助换下演出服后就进了浴室。鼬在卧室里听着浴室里“哗哗——”的水声，不自觉羞红了脸。他甚至有点好奇，现在作为女孩子的佐助给自己洗澡时，是什么样的呢？  
其实现在的佐助也有点不舒服，虽然是自己的身体，但毕竟转换了一个性别。他以前可没有偷窥女孩子身体的想法，毕竟他又不像鸣人那么变态，也没有卡卡西那么闷骚。但是，洗澡吧，总归是要碰到的，而且也不能闭着眼睛，洗也不是，不洗也不是，所以他现在只是打开花洒，冲着自己的身体而已。  
觉得冲得差不多了，再洗下去也没有意义，于是他准备出来。佐助准备换衣服的时候忽然发现自己这个笨蛋没有把换洗衣服带出来！  
惨了，这个时候叫鼬总归还是有点别扭的吧。可是，不叫的话怎么出去呢？  
“咳……那个，鼬……你能不能把我拿来换洗的衣服……我忘记了……”佐助极力压制注意自己紧张的声音。现在的他的确紧张的不行。  
佐助的声音将鼬从神游的状态中拉回来，从佐助开始进浴室起，鼬就坐在床上一动没动地听着佐助洗澡的声音，现在想来真是有点变态。  
“啊？你没拿吗？我知道了，我去帮你拿。”  
鼬说完就在止水拎来的那一兜子里挑选内衣。内衣的尺寸不一，鼬有点纠结到底选哪个，他自己回想了一下佐助的尺寸，最后选了一套白色蕾丝内衣。  
不仅是因为尺寸合适，鼬觉得这个颜色和佐助很相衬。自己纯洁的像一张白纸一样的弟弟，哦，不，是妹妹，穿白色的内衣再合适不过了。  
这样想着，鼬很开心地把内衣送进了浴室里。

佐助看见鼬进来时第一个想法是赶紧捂住某些部位。  
虽然不可否认的，上次他和鼬发生关系时，甚至是小时候鼬为他洗澡时，佐助都被鼬看了个遍。但这次换了性别怎么也不行吧。  
“你出去！”佐助羞红了脸对鼬大喊。  
鼬先是一愣，毕竟他长这么大也从来没有见过女人的身体。但后来想了想说：“不是你叫我进来给你送内衣的吗？”  
佐助仔细想想，鼬的确说得没毛病。就补充了一句：“送完你就赶紧出去。”  
“像这样的身体你也没法好好洗澡吧，对吧？”鼬真诚的眼神和语言差点让佐助就相信了。“所以，我来帮你洗吧。”  
既然鼬都这么说了他也不好拒绝，况且，他以这样的形态确实没法好好洗澡。于是思来想去的佐助就点点头答应了。

鼬将浴缸里注满水，试了一下水温正好，就开始脱衣服。  
“你脱衣服干什么？”佐助不明白鼬的异常举动。  
“当然是一起洗咯。”鼬不明所以地看着佐助。“难不成你还让我帮你洗完我再自己洗一遍？”说完继续脱衣服。  
佐助看着自己的哥哥在自己面前脱衣服难免有些害羞，于是背过身去。  
“你可以进来了。”  
听见鼬的声音，佐助才转过身来，发现鼬已经提前坐在了浴缸里。  
鼬指指浴缸。“进来。”  
佐助羞愧地点点头，抬脚进入了浴缸中。  
浴室里的浴缸很小，也就只够一个人单独洗澡。佐助站在浴缸里坐也不是，站也不是。正在佐助纠结着到底要不要穿上衣服出去的时候，鼬一把拽过他的手臂拉他就坐了下去。  
佐助敏感的肌肤和巧合的体位正好能够感受到身下人的尺寸。  
他居然硬了。  
鼬两只手环着佐助，甚至能够感受到手臂上面那一对沉甸甸的重量。  
鼬身体微微前倾，靠在佐助白皙的后背上。佐助的味道让他感觉很放松。  
佐助只觉得额头和脸颊开始发热，鼬的发丝有些落在了他的肩膀上，让他感觉很痒很难受。他听见鼬在他耳边说：“我们来洗个鸳鸯浴，怎么样？”  
听见之后，佐助只是低下头，以很轻的声音说了一个字。“嗯。”  
听见佐助的应答之后，鼬的两只手不在老老实实地放在佐助的胸下。他一只手放在佐助的左胸上轻揉，另一只手则是探向水里更神秘的地方。  
虽然鼬从来没有碰过女人，也就是说没有任何实践经验，但是他把从卡卡西那里借来的小黄书全部认认真真地看了一遍。没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑吧。所以鼬非常感谢这次佐助变成女孩子的机会，说来这都要感谢鸣人。这样想着，鼬就对鸣人之前摸佐助胸的事火气消减了不少。  
鼬的左手在不断地揉搓佐助的左胸，那种软绵绵的手感让他心情很好。心里不断夸赞大蛇丸的药很好，不仅让佐助变成了女孩子，胸的尺寸也是很可观的。另一只手也没闲着，鼬把自己的手指探进只有女孩子才有的阴道里，虽然作为女子的佐助的下身很紧致，但因为在水中，加上小穴不断吐露出的爱液的润滑作用，鼬的手指如一尾尾灵巧的鱼一般轻松地滑进了隧道深处。  
变成女孩子后，佐助觉得他变得更加敏感了。他感觉到鼬在揉搓他胸的同时，拇指和食指还在不断亵玩胸前的红缨。下身传来一种肿胀感，在鼬碰到某个部位的时候他情不自禁地仰头叫出了声。  
“啊——”  
“原来是这里啊……别停，我喜欢你的声音，妹妹。”鼬在佐助的旁边说着凉话。  
清楚佐助的敏感点后的鼬，不断用手刺激着。身上的人不断传来一声接着一声的呻吟。  
“哥哥……继续……唔……”  
但是鼬并没有听从佐助，他反而停下了手中的动作。  
那边感受到鼬停下动作的佐助，晃动着自己的腰表示不满。  
“继续。”佐助不满。  
“我说，佐助，我们换个姿势继续怎么样？”  
佐助没有回答，鼬就当他是默认了。然后不舍地将自己的手指从佐助敏感的阴道里抽出。佐助只感觉到下身的热度开始消减，并且还有一种空虚的感觉。  
“你趴在我身上。”  
听闻命令的佐助在不大的浴缸里尽力翻转自己的身体。  
调整好姿势的佐助显得格外妖娆。白皙带有肉感的臀部翘起，前胸受重力的影响垂在鼬结实的胸肌上。  
鼬把手搭在佐助纤细的腰上。“是谁教你的？”  
佐助知道鼬指的是什么，于是不满地嘟了嘟嘴。“快点。”  
“好好好。”鼬的手强迫佐助压在自己的身上。而自己则是和佐助的唇瓣相贴合。鼬伸出自己的舌头轻松地挑开对方的牙齿，与佐助的舌头玩弄在了一起。鼬感觉柔软的触感，压在了自己胸前。  
最后实在呼吸不上来空气，鼬和佐助才不舍的离开了对方。佐助唇边还留着刚才从鼬空中交换而来的液体显得格外妖娆。  
“你快……进来……”佐助说话和呼吸的时候都出现了水雾。  
“好。”鼬给了他一个简洁而有力的回复。  
鼬将自己的炽热抵在佐助的穴口。由于刚才充分的前戏，所以不用再多做扩张，佐助的身体就可以容下鼬了。于是鼬迫不及待地进去了。  
“你动动。”佐助发出命令之后感觉鼬的一部分正在自己的下身里不断晃动，他用自己内壁的收缩来迎合他。连接处不断漏出粘稠的爱液。  
这是身与心的一次完美契合。  
鼬调整了一下姿势，为了让自己更深入佐助的身体。突然他感觉自己好像捅破了什么阻碍，身上人倒抽一口气，浴缸里面开始泛出红色。  
“佐助……你……出血了……”虽然他很享受和佐助做爱的每一刻，但他并不想伤害佐助。  
“没事的，只是处女膜而已，很正常。”佐助安慰他。  
鼬也知道，毕竟他上生物课的时候也学过。但是……  
“你快点，还做不做了。”佐助看出了鼬的犹豫，装作不耐烦的催促他。  
最后，以鼬的精液全部射到了佐助的体内告终。  
鼬看着累趴在他身上的佐助，在清洗完两人做爱的痕迹后为他穿上内衣，轻轻地放在了床上。  
看着自己的弟弟，也是妹妹，他不禁亲了亲佐助的双颊。“真可爱呢。”他说。  
鼬躺在床上借着月光看着佐助，丰满的胸出现了一道沟壑。让鼬情不自禁地捏了捏。  
佐助感受到鼬放在自己胸上的手，睁开眼睛不满地看着鼬。“你干嘛。”语气很不好，毕竟他现在很累。  
“我在想，你说我捅破了你的处女膜，你会不会怀孕啊？”  
“精神病。睡觉。”佐助把被子盖在鼬的头上。  
“真可惜。”鼬躲在被窝里发出这样的感叹。

鼬有些舍不得佐助丰满的胸部，睡觉的时候就把手搭在上面。虽然佐助感觉有点不适，但好在他没有拒绝。  
在睡觉中的鼬感觉手中的尺寸越来越小，最后变为平坦而结实的男孩子才有的胸肌。他猛地睁大了眼睛从床上爬起来，并摇醒佐助。  
此时是凌晨一点钟，佐助不满地说：“你干嘛啊。”  
“佐助，时间到了，药效消失了，你变回来了。”  
“什么？！我变回来了？！”佐助的声音中明显透露着喜悦。  
“对，不然现在我们再去试一下吧。我想尝尝男孩子是什么味道的。”鼬用严肃的脸说着非常羞耻的话。  
佐助只想一脚把鼬踹下床。占自己一次便宜就够了，还要一个晚上占两次！  
“滚！”


End file.
